Crimson Stained Staircase
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Izaya falls down some stairs after being pushed by Shizuo. (T for language and blood)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

"IZAYA," Shizuo roared.

Slowly, the crimson eyed brunette turned from the stairs he was going down from and faced the threat.

It was finally Friday and Izaya just wanted to go home. He hadn't been messing with Shizuo this whole week because he was so beat. The damn teachers always got on his nerves, too.

"What? I'm going home. I'm in no mood to play with you," he hissed at the blonde. "I haven't even pissed you off this whole week. Leave me alone."

"No way you damned louse! I hate you nonetheless and want to be the one to skewer you."

"Fine, Shizu-chan. Let's just get this over with." He flicked his switchblade open.

Halfheartedly, he charged, driving the blade through the brute's side, causing him to slap Izaya. He recoiled and recovered, running to the blonde at an extreme speed and snatching the blade for the place it was lodged in. Shizuo didn't even flinch.

"There. We fought. Can I leave now?" he asked, putting the stained knife back in his pocket.

He looked up at the blonde wearily and sighed. "I want to go home. Bye."

As he turned to leave, Shizuo called to the raven and Izaya spiraled towards the brute one last time before leaving. He was just about to say something when a forceful shove made contact with his chest, sending him backwards.

As if everything were in slow motion, the raven's crimson eyes widened and hands slowly reached forward in a useless attempt to grasp something to keep him from plummeting downwards. His hair flew forward and his uniform floated slowly around him. Feet shot out from under him and he tipped over the edge of the stairs. There was a moment that seemed like eternity for which he was in the air. He caught a glimpse of Shizuo, arm still outstretched after pushing him. He made contact with what the floor. He curled in pain and bounced once before laying there. Searing pain shot through his head when contact was made and crimson eyes slowly shut. A dark shadow covered his eyes and Izaya blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

He didn't know why he did it. He just did. Shizuo had pushed Izaya down a flight of stairs. Nervously, he looked down at the still figure. Izaya was sprawled out on the floor. His hand was one his body and the other on the floor. His face was turned to his side and his silky brunette hair covered his eyes. His mouth was parted slightly and a stream of blood flowed through. There was a small pool of crimson forming under the raven.

"What was that?" a voice called.

"Dunno. It came from here." Another voice replied, just as curious.

Shizuo panicked. He rushed out of there leaving the brunette bleeding as voices screamed for an ambulance. He ran all the way home, breathing heavily while leaning against the door. After treating his wound, he flopped down onto the couch, flipping the television on. He went through many channels and finally one stopped him dead in his tracks. He paled.

There was a picture of Raira Academy and Izaya being loaded onto an ambulance with an oxygen mask and many IV's hooked onto him. There was frantic yelling from the doctors to hurry. Lights flashed and the medical truck drove off with an unconscious raven inside it.

A female reporter said, "This is a scene that was found at Raira Academy today. Seventeen year old Izaya Orihara was found at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Administrators say he could have fallen but many who know Izaya say he was probably pushed because he has great balance. They have called Izaya's family but the only one that answered was the father, claiming to not care and that his son would pay his own bills. He then said he was busy gambling and not to call him. This is all for today. This is reporter Rei Saki." The news clip ended.

Guilt washed over the blonde. Why did he feel this? He hated Izaya with his very existence. He decided to suck it up and visit the raven at the hospital.

* * *

Reaching the hospital, he went to the front desk where he was greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm here to visit Izaya Orihara."

"She eyed him and asked, "Are you a friend or family member?"

"I'm…a friend of his. I saw him on the news and got worried," he lied through his teeth.

"Alright. He's in room 602 on the sixth story. It should be the first room on the left when you exit the elevator."

Leaving the woman, he lumbered into the elevator and pressed '_floor 6_.' It went up and sounded a _'ting'_ when he arrived.

Slowly sliding the door open, he tiptoed in. Beeping of machines and slow, steady breathing was heard in the dark room. Shizuo flicked the lights on and took in the scene before him.

Izaya lay on a bed, tucked in up to his stomach. One arm was draped across his chest and the other rested on the bed. They both had IV's in them. Blood dripped from the packets and nutrition suppliers that kept the raven alive. His hair was disheveled, revealing his forehead which was wrapped with a bandage. Izaya's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted in the oxygen mask, sucking in air. He had a pained expression on his face.

He looked so…helpless. So fragile, like glass. Glass that was so fragile, it would break if Shizuo even dared to exhale.

The beeping grew a bit rapider, indicating in the awakening of the raven. Shizuo didn't dare move.

Crimson eyes opened and roved around the room, squinting at the bright light that pierced his eyes. A nurse walked in and hurriedly called the doctor in. Escorting the blonde out, the doctor entered and shut the door.

Soon, he exited.

"Is he okay?" Shizuo asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. His breathing is perfect and everything. Heart rate is normal too. The thing is, he's suffered a concussion. We can't send him home either because if he passes out, his parents could care less," he said, relating to the news clip.

The blonde was downcast and said, "I can take him to my house. We go to the same school and I even know where he lives so I can get everything he needs. I'm a friend. I can take care of him and since it's a break from school anyway, I'm staying home.

"That sounds good. I'll arrange for him to depart and I'll give you a list of what to do if something happens," the doctor directed.

Glancing at the door, Shizuo walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Upon entering, he noticed the raven was sitting upright, messing with one of the IV's in his arm.

"Don't do that," Shizuo said aloud.

Crimson eyes shot up at the blonde, recognizing the voice. Izaya panicked and backed up against the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, I'm not going to attack you," he said, worried at the fact that he may fall off the bed. He backed away as reassurance.

"What the fuck do you want, Shizu-chan?" Izaya spat acidly. "First I tell you I want to go home and I haven't even messed with you all week, you _make_ me spar with you, and when I'm leaving, you push me down the stairs and then visit me in the damn hospital? What do you feel? Guilt? Happiness? I don't want you here Shizu-chan. Go away."

Shizuo said nothing, realizing the truth that sank in.

"Listen…"

"No! I'm not going to listen. I asked you to listen and you almost killed me. Get the fuck out of here," he said, lying back down on the bed.

"The doctor says you have to live with me until your concussion goes away…"

"WHAT? This is your entire fucking fault. I could be doing a million other things right now. I'm fine. I don't need your help in anything. But thanks for helping me almost break my neck."

"You're staying with me whether you like it or not," Shizuo said heatedly.

"No, I'm not," Izaya said, shooting out of the bed and ripping the IV's out. "I'm fine. I've suffered much worse than this and I can handle it," he yelled. Bad idea. A wave of nausea swept over the brunette and he almost fell to the floor. Key word: almost. He was caught by the blonde.

"Great way of handling it," he said.

"Shut up. Agh…my head is killing me," Izaya groaned.

* * *

Leaving, they made their way to Shizuo's house. When they reached, Izaya flopped down onto the couch.

"What the hell, flea?"

"What now, Shizu-chan? I'm dizzy and I wouldn't have been here in the first place if it weren't for you so pipe down…" The flea had a point.

"Nnn…my heeeeeadd…" he complained once again. Shizuo lumbered over and sat down beside him. He glanced over at the crimson eyed teen rubbing his temples.

Shizuo reached over and pulled the brunette's head down into his lap.

"What the fuck, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut it," he said, massaging the brunette's temples for him. A face of relief flooded over Izaya for the pain was fading. He shut his eyes and just felt the soft hands running circles over the side of his face.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm..." was the only response. Without meaning to, the teen drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Hey. You up?" receiving no answer, he sighed. _'Now I'm going to be stuck here 'till he wakes up?'_

The brute observed the raven's face, his eyes roaming over every detail. The raven looked really tired, which made Shizuo cringe when he remembered what he did after Izaya had even told him that he didn't want to fight. He actually felt guilty.

The smaller male shifted in his sleep, which caused his shirt to shift up. The raven shivered at the sudden impact of cold air.

From his sitting position, Shizuo scooped the crimson eyed teen up and took him to the bed, tucking him in. Izaya made a small whimper when his source of warmth broke away. Smiling at how cute this was, Shizuo crawled into bed with him. He hugged the raven and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

Sunlight streamed through the closed shades straight onto Izaya's face. He stirred and spun, wanting to get more sleep, when a hand restricted his movement. Tiredly, he opened his eyes to be hit with the sleeping face of Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya studied his features.

His blonde hair was messily mussed on his face and he had a peaceful expression on his face. He looked nothing like the Shizuo that wanted to maul him with a beverage dispenser.

That moment, Shizuo cracked his mocha eyes open and stared into crimson ones. Realizing that Izaya was in the bed with him, he literally flew out of the bed.

"What the hell, flea?" he roared.

"Not first thing in the morning Shizu-chan," he resoundingly sighed. "And I didn't do anything. I guess I fell asleep earlier and when I woke up I was here being smothered by your huge arm."

Shizuo remembered what happened and relaxed. He had done this. He got back into bed.

"It's too early," he growled.

"Hnnn…" Izaya hummed in agreement. Both eyeballed each other before Izaya shut his eyes and snuggled closer to the brute for warmth.

"Get off me," Shizuo said sternly.

"Nnn…Shizu-chan's so warm…" he argued, already slipping into dreamland.

'Sigh' "Alright, Izaya," he said, slipping his hand around the raven's waist once more. Izaya cuddled into Shizuo's chest, breathing softly, his breath warming the part of Shizuo's chest where it hit.

'_So cute!' _the blonde thought excitedly. _'Why do I feel like…kissing him?'_

He leaned down and peppered the brunette's head down to his neck with kisses. As if feeling the affection, Izaya moaned, whimpered, and squirmed a bit in his sleep whenever Shizuo kissed a sensitive part.

"Shizu-chan…?" came the raven's voice groggily.

_Oh shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was jumpy. "N-nothing Iz-flea."

"Seems to me Shizu-chan was kissing me," he said.

'_Damn, why is he so observant?' _Shizuo thought frantically.

"Shizu-chan…" Shizuo looked down at the calling raven and was shocked to find a violently blushing teen.

"Kiss me again…?" Shizuo's face flushed as he hovered over the brunette. Warm lips met with soft ones. There was a moment of silence while they savored each other's flavor.

Breaking apart, Shizuo stared down at the flushed raven.

"_Gomen, _Izaya. I don't know what came over me…"

"_Baka." _He said softly. "_Maa ii deshou."_

He wrapped his arms around the brute's neck and pulled him down, nestling his face in Shizuo's collarbone.

"_Nemui," _Izaya said.

Shizuo smiled. "I'll stay here with you since it's still early. You're lucky there's no school."

Slipping into the covers with the raven, Shizuo shifted so Izaya's face was against the blonde's chest. Giving Izaya another kiss, they slept, drifting into a land they couldn't live without each other in.


End file.
